An Odd Couple
by Voltaire63
Summary: Does it seem that Detective Murdoch is not all that fond of Dr. Grace? Maybe they just need to get to know each other better.
1. Chapter 1

An Odd Couple

Chapter 1

"Murdoch, I want you and Dr. Grace to go to a little village, Rounders Creek, about 30 miles east. There's been a murder and they have no law enforcement to speak of, so they've asked for the Toronto Constabulary's help in this. You can take the train part way. Then you'll have to hire a carriage."

"Yes sir. Have you told Dr. Grace?"

"I have. She's packing a bag. You should go home and do the same."

Before he left, Murdoch telephoned Julia to cancel their dinner date for that evening.

"It's times like these that I wish you were still the medical examiner."

Julia laughed. "You'll be fine with Emily."

"I'm not saying she isn't excellent at her job. I'd just rather be with you."

"And I with you. I'll miss you. Solve this quickly and hurry back to me."

"I will."

George entered the morgue to find Emily just getting ready to leave.

"George! The inspector has requested that I accompany detective Murdoch on a case out of town."

"I know. I thought I'd come and see you off."

"I wish you were going instead. I don't think the detective likes me very much."

"I wish I were going too. But I don't think detective Murdoch dislikes you, Emily. He's just all business when you're around him. He has a lighter side."

"He does?"

"Oh yes. I've even seen him laugh." At that statement they both chuckled.

Murdoch met Emily at the train station. He had their tickets in his pocket.

"Shall we board, Dr. Grace?"

And William took Emily's arm and helped her up the train steps. They found seats and sat facing each other. Then came the awkward silence. William didn't recall ever having been alone with Dr. Grace other than in the line of duty. He had no idea how to start a conversation or what the topic of said talk should be. Emily felt the same way.

"Er...a...Doctor, George tells me that you're quite a croquet player."

"Why yes, Detective. I was ladies' champ at the Athletic Club a few years ago."

"I see," he replied awkwardly. Then the uncomfortable quiet asserted itself again.

Finally Emily spoke. "So tell me Detective, have you and Julia seen the new production at the Shaftsbury, Shaw's _CEASAR & CLEOPATRA_?"

"Uh...no, not yet. How about you?"

"Me neither," she laughed nervously.

This was getting difficult. Always before there had been others around to direct and carry the conversation. So they fell into an inconvenient stillness. The detective was older than George, almost, but not quite old enough to be her father.

And Murdoch was thinking that Dr. Grace was so very young that he had nothing in common with her, except their work. So they both directed their gazes out the window, concentrating on the passing scenery. After an hour or so the train came to a stop and they disembarked, claimed their luggage and went in search of a carriage to rent.

"Tell me, detective Murdoch, if you will. Do you think George will make detective one day?" Emily began a new conversation as they trotted along in their carriage on their way to Rounders Creek.

William thought for a moment before he spoke. Then he said, "I think that is quite possible, doctor. George is very intuitive, clever, and detailed. He just needs a little more self confidence." At last, thought Murdoch, a topic that they both had in common, George. So for the next few miles they talked about Constable George Crabtree.

When they reached their destination they proceeded to the pub where they met the proprietor and the person who had contacted the Constabulary in the first place.

After introducing themselves William and Emily waited to be addressed.

"This is pretty much the hub of the village, detective. I can put you and the doctor up while you're here, in rooms upstairs. You can take your meals here as well." Then he stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Scott McCoy. Pleased to meet you."

"Thank you," replied Murdoch. "I guess we better see the crime scene now."

"Surely. I'll take you. We've left the body there for you."

McCoy led their carriage to a house on the outskirts of the village. Inside Murdoch, crossing himself, found the victim lying face down in the bedroom, his head almost severed from the body. Emily knelt beside the body and did a cursory exam.

"I'll know more when I can perform the postmortem, but there seems to be no other wound than the one to the neck. Mr. McCoy, is there someplace that I can examine the body and do an autopsy?"

"Yes, doctor. You can have a corner of the stockroom at my pub. I'll help you load the body, then I must get back."

"Before you go", asked Murdoch, "do you know who the victim is?"

"Oh, yeah. It's John Street. He lived here."

McCoy rode off and Murdoch asked Emily to wait while he examined the crime science in more detail.

"I'll go with you if that's alright, detective."

"Of course, doctor. Come along."

As they re-entered the little house, something felt different to Murdoch. He held out his hand to stop Emily and keep her quiet. Standing there he strained his ears and was sure he heard a third person breathing heavily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Suddenly a large figure lunged toward Dr. Grace. He held a long saber aloft and Murdoch was able to push Emily aside as the saber swooshed through the air missing all contact.

"Run, doctor! To the carriage!"

As Emily turned toward the door the man turned his attention to Murdoch. William grabbed a chair and held it out in defense. The man kept coming, forcing William to back-pedal toward the window which was closed. The looming hulk had a crazed look about his eyes that made William very uneasy. There would be no reasoning with this fellow. As the man forced him back, William tripped, plunging his hand through the window glass. But now he had an exit as clambered over the sill. He was fairly sure he had his murderer but he had no way to subdue him, disarm him, and arrest him. Escape seemed the better part of valor at the moment. He ran across the porch toward Emily awaiting in the carriage. His pursuer was large and ungainly and in no way able to catch up.

Murdoch swung up into the carriage. "Drive. Doctor! Drive!"

Emily shook the reins and they took off with Murdoch craning his neck to look behind them. As they pulled away rapidly he sighed. At least they would live another day with their heads and could catch this madman later. There was no pursuit as Murdoch relaxed a bit. He looked curiously down at his hand which had gone through the window glass. A large shard of glass was sticking deep in his palm. He pulled it out, dropping it on the passing ground. Then he took a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped his hand to stanch the bleeding. Emily glanced his way as he did these actions.

"I'll look at that when we get back, detective."

"Yes. Thank you doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

An Odd Couple

Chapter 2

As soon as they pulled up to the pub William ran inside to interrogate the owner as to who their assailant could have been.

McCoy told him that he did not know who Murdoch was talking about and had never seen anyone like that around these parts. William then asked if McCoy would get someone to carry the body into the storeroom for Dr. Grace.

As Emily entered the pub, she took William's elbow and steered him upstairs to her room.

"Sit down, detective. Let me get my bag."

She gently unwrapped the handkerchief and noted that there were numerous cuts on both the inside and outside of William's hand.

"I think there are pieces of glass embedded in your hand, detective." She drew his hand closer as she squinted to see better.

William reached into a coat pocket and withdrew a magnifying glass and as he handed it to her he said, "Maybe this will help, doctor."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Indeed it will."

With a small forceps she painstakingly removed each little piece of glass she could detect and at last declared, "There! I've think I've gotten them all. Now, a couple of these cuts need stitches, especially that long, deep one on your palm."

By now William was getting antsy sitting there while she painfully probed his hand. And she wasn't done yet. First she washed his hand thoroughly, then doused it with alcohol. He had finally had enough and yelped.

"I'm sorry, detective. I know this hurts. I'll be done soon."

If he thought the probing hurt, the stitches hurt even more. He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes until at last she was done and he could sigh in relief.

"A nice thick bandage and you'll be all set, detective."

"Thank you, doctor," was all he could manage to say.

"I should be thanking you, detective. You saved my head back there." They both smiled at that. "Now I should be getting to that autopsy. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I think I must go back to the scene."

"Please be careful, detective."

"Yes, I intend to."

William returned to his room and rummaged through his bag until he found the pistol that the inspector had insisted he bring along. This time he would be armed.

Later that evening Emily had completed her examination and William had returned from the crime scene, without a prisoner. They met down in the pub for dinner. The food was not gourmet but it was palatable. However William was having trouble cutting his meat.

"Here, let me help you, detective." Emily reached over and cut the food.

"Thank you, doctor. But you're going to have to rebandage my hand so I can use my fingers. Please. This is so awkward."

Emily smiled. "Of course, detective. Right after dinner. Shall I tell you the results of my exam or should we save that for after dinner too?"

"Why don't we wait. I'm tired as I expect you are as well. Let's just enjoy dinner."

Emily and William had a pleasant meal as they were becoming more comfortable being in each other's company.

Again Murdoch found himself in Emily's room as she tended to his hand, removing the thick restrictive bandage, replacing it with one that allowed him some use of his fingers.

"Alright doctor, what did your exam reveal?"

"Well, detective. The slash to the neck was not the cause of death."

"Oh?"

"He was already dead when the head was almost severed. I suspected as much by the absence of blood at the scene. His neck was broken first and the neck wound was probably intended to cover up the true death blow."

"Very interesting doctor. I shall look into the victim's life tomorrow. I don't know about you but I'm dead on my feet. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Dr. Grace."

"Goodnight, Detective Murdoch."

Murdoch went next door to his room. The lock was malfunctioning and he couldn't lock his door. He could probably fix it, but not tonight. He undressed until he was wearing only underpants and climbed into bed, asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

Emily was tired but too keyed up to be able to sleep. She decided to edit her autopsy report for a while when she remembered something she had forgotten to tell the detective. Thinking that he probably wasn't asleep yet she would just step next door and tell him. As was her habit, albeit a bad one, she opened his door without knocking first.

"Detective..." But she could tell at once that he was asleep, so she tiptoed back out.

Murdoch woke up early. He pulled on his trousers, padded barefoot down the hall to the bathroom, filled his pitcher, and returned to his room to shave. As he was finishing Emily came bursting into his room. He turned toward the the door.

"Doctor Grace, is it just on my doors you never knock first or do you do this to everyone?" Murdoch asked exasperatedly.

But Emily was speechless. Detective Murdoch stood before her wearing only his trousers, low on his hips, inches below his navel, suspenders hanging down. He was bare chested and she was breathless.

"Oh! My!"

She thought to herself what Julia had once said, "William is totally unaware of how attractive he is and the effect he has on women."

My god, thought Emily. Julia was right. Why hadn't she noticed before? And those eyes! He was magnificent and she was sure she was blushing. But why wasn't he?

He continued, oblivious to his state of undress, wiping the last of the lather from his face with a towel. "Is there something that just can't wait, doctor? No? Then I shall finish dressing if I may."

Emily returned to her room. The only thing she could guess was that detective Murdoch was so irritated about her not knocking that he totally forgot that he was barely wearing anything. How was she going to face him again? She would just have to pretend that she saw nothing unusual.

After all he was an older man who was involved with her best friend and she, herself had her George. Of course...Leslie Garland had given her the eye and was quite intriguing. Being young and unsure was not all it was cracked up to be. She just wished they could leave now.

William was still muttering to himself about how Dr. Grace never knocked when it at last occurred to him that he was mostly undressed. Now he blushed. He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. This was a terrible idea, coming here with the young doctor. What was the inspector thinking? The only thing he could do was apologize. But first he had to finish dressing. At least with the new bandage he could tie his own tie, though with some difficulty. And he had better fix the lock on his door too.


	3. Chapter 3

An Odd Couple

Chapter 3

The two met down in the pub for breakfast. At first no one spoke. Then they spoke simultaneously.

"I'm sorry..." they said in unison.

"You first, detective."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and that I was not ideally clothed."

"No, detective. It was entirely my fault. I should really learn to knock. Especially at your door."

They both smiled and sighed. At least their working relationship could continue for the time being.

Changing the subject Emily asked, "How is your hand this morning?"

"Fine, fine. Thank you for the care you've given me."

"All in a day's work, detective. Well, my job here is more or less done. May I accompany you today?"

"I...guess...so," he said hesitantly.

Murdoch and Dr. Grace set out about the village talking to the inhabitants about the deceased, John Street. It seemed that the man was somewhat of a minor entrepreneur and was setting about to buy up various pieces of land and businesses. However everyone was not willing to sell. And no one seemed to know the large, saber wielding hulk. Murdoch, with Dr. Grace in tow, made his way over to the general store which also housed the telegraph to send an inquiry to George about several of the Rounders Creek inhabitants. He asked that the reply be delivered to him at the pub.

Murdoch actually found it pleasant to have Dr. Grace along. She was curious, almost to the extreme, but raised interesting and salient points the pushed the investigation along. He was aware that sometimes she tagged along with George. As the day wound down they headed back to the pub for dinner and to await a reply from George. There were several people dining as Emily and William took their seats. When their dinner was finished Murdoch got to wondering why he hadn't received a reply to his telegram. George was usually more conscientious than this.

"I think I'll track down the telegrapher and see what the problem is. So I shall bid you goodnight Dr. Grace."

"Goodnight Detective."

As he was leaving the pub Murdoch noted that Mr. McCoy, the proprietor, was not present. Upon arriving at the general store, he found it closed for the day. He peered through the window and noticed a dark form on the floor. Mulling it over for a minute he withdrew his skeleton key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He felt around the wall until he located a switch and turned on the light. Lying on the floor was the body of the general store owner and telegrapher, Mr. Booth. And he was quite dead, as his head was almost severed from his body.

"Well, damn," Murdoch said as he crossed himself. Looking around he found the telegraph key smashed. But he picked up the pad that was next to it and dropped it into his pocket. Upon returning to the pub he went straight to Emily's room, knocking at her door. She answered momentarily wearing her nightgown and robe.

"What is it, detective?"

"There's been another murder, the telegrapher, Mr. Booth. That's why I never received an answer from George to my inquiries. It appears he was killed in the same manner as John Street."

"I'll get dressed and come with you."

"No. Not tonight. It will keep. He will keep. But I want you to be careful. I have a pistol that I can leave with you."

"You had better keep the gun, detective."

"Very well. I'll be just next door. I found this at the store."

He produced the pad of paper from his pocket. Then he took a pencil and began to rub it over the impressions in the paper. Letters began to appear.

"Maybe I'll get my answer after all."

When he had finished with the telegram pad he read it aloud.

"John Street-businessman-no known relatives. Scott McCoy-filed bankruptcy-moved to Rounders Creek 4 yrs. ago. One older brother-institutionalized in asylum for criminally insane-escaped one yr. ago."

"Are you saying Mr. McCoy is the murderer?"

"Well, George's information certainly indicates it."

"But you must have had your suspicions or you wouldn't have asked George to check on him in the first place."

"I did think he was almost too accommodating and the inspector always says, "Follow the money. He seems to have a thriving business...or not."

"If he is the killer why would he ask for help in solving the crime?"

"That's a very good question, Doctor. It's late now. We should try to get some sleep."

"Alright, Detective. I'll try."

"Oh and by the way, McCoy was not in the pub when I left. Let me look at your door lock. Mine didn't work and I had to fix it."

Emily's lock also was broken. Murdoch repaired it.

"Goodnight, Dr. Grace. If you need me I'm right next door and I'm sure I can hear you if you call out."

"Goodnight, Detective Murdoch. I'm sure I'll be alright."

Murdoch retired to his room. But he was worried so he didn't get undressed, just loosened his tie and removed his coat. He sat propped up in his bed with the pistol in his lap. He closed his eyes.

Emily was now a bit worked up. She kept her robe on, but lay down on her bed, wide awake. Eventually sleep overtook her. A few hours later there was a rattling at Emily's door. She jerked awake.

"Detective, is that you?" But there was more rattling. She spoke louder, "Detective! Detective!"

Then she heard a loud knocking on her door, "Doctor! Doctor, open the door. It's me." Emily rushed to the door, flinging it open.

William stood there with the pistol in in his right hand. "Oh, detective. Thank god!" William reached for her taking her arm as she sighed in relief.

"What happened, doctor?"

"Someone tried to get into my room."

"I thought I heard something in the hall. Perhaps I should stay here the rest of the night. In the chair of course."

"I think that's a fine idea, detective."

So Emily curled up on the bed and William sat dozing in a chair the rest of the night, gun in hand.

William woke early and stepped next door to shave and tidy up. He was sure Emily would be alright for a few minutes. When he was done he knocked on her door and found her dressed and ready to go. Just where they were going was a bit problematic.

"Shall we skip breakfast here, Doctor?"

"Yes. Let's."

They made their way to the general store where William let them in with his key. Emily examined the body, declaring the death similar to that of Mr. Street.

"I think you should take the carriage and leave town. You can wait for me to take the train back with you if you'd like."

"I would rather stay, Detective, and see this through with you."

"Very well." William never seemed to be able to convince strong-willed women to do what he thought was best. Emily was very like Julia in that way. "We need to locate Scott McCoy. He's the key to it all."

This time as Murdoch asked questions about town he focused on McCoy and his business. He soon found out that McCoy and Street were anything but friends. Street had wanted to buy McCoy's pub, but McCoy didn't want to sell. However, he was continually losing money with the pub and could not really afford to keep it. Some thought that he had already sold the business and been paid but they weren't sure.

"You know, Doctor, if he had been paid for the pub but no papers had been filed McCoy could keep the money and the business both if Street were permanently out of the picture."

"But why would he request help with the murder investigation?"

"I suspect it was pressure from the the other citizens. Well, now I need to find him, and his maniac brother...before there's another murder. I really wish you would leave town, Doctor."

"You know that's not going to happen, don't you, Detective?" William sighed and nodded.

"I'm going back to Street's house. There may be some paperwork there that would confirm my theory."


	4. Chapter 4

An Odd Couple

Chapter 4

Murdoch pulled the carriage up to Street's house. He and Emily entered.

"Look for papers and documents," he told Emily. They began their search, opening drawers and cabinets, looking behind things.

"Detective, I think I have something." William came over to have a look. Emily held a deed in her hand which had been signed over to Mr. Street from McCoy.

"Where did you find this, Doctor?"

"Under the china plates, of course."

"Who would have thought to look there?"

"Why any woman, detective." Emily laughed.

"I'll take that!" said a voice behind knew right away it was McCoy's. "I was hoping you would find that little piece of paper for me."

As William turned around the hulking brother entered the door as well. He was grinning and carrying his large saber. Emily moved closer to William.

"Doctor, why don't you step away from the detective and bring me the deed." McCoy waved his gun at them.

"Don't move, Doctor Grace," said William, who had his hand in his pocket fingering his pistol.

William stepped in front of Emily, blocking her from both men. Then much to William's surprise, Emily ran out the back door, with the deed, and all hell broke loose. William fired his gun from his pocket hitting McCoy, but the brother swung his sword at Murdoch, striking him in the side. Murdoch's eyes grew wide in surprise as he staggered back a few steps allowing the hulk to pursue Emily. William took one look at McCoy on the floor and took off after Emily and the maniac who chased her. As he neared them he saw Emily disappear over a ledge shrieking as she fell. William drew his pistol and fired, hitting the man and drawing his attention away from Emily. Instead of charging at Murdoch, the brother turned and fled back toward the house.

William approached the ledge calling, "Doctor! Doctor! Emily! Answer me!"

He looked over and saw Emily clinging to a small branch, barely any footing, and a drop-off yards below to a swift flowing creek. Apparently this was Rounders Creek.

"Oh William! Help me! I'm slipping. There's nothing to hold onto."

William knelt on the edge and extended his arm as far as he could, barely touching Emily's outstretched hand. He laid down making his reach longer and was able to just grab her wrist. The small outcrop upon which she was standing crumbled as William pulled her toward him, groaning. Eventually he was able to grab her with his other hand as well. Thank god he could use his fingers on that hand now. Slowly she was pulled over the edge, throwing her arms around William's neck, sobbing now. He could feel the rapid beating of her heart as she clung to him.

"You're alright now, Doctor. You're alright." She stood shakily as William too rose, but he groaned as he did so. Emily looked down at her dress and saw blood but she knew it was not hers.

"Detective, you're hurt!"

"Uh...yes...a bit." William staggered then stood still. Emily pulled his jacket back and saw blood dripping from his side. But before she could do or say anything William pulled her toward the house.

"Stay here. Don't move."

He tiptoed inside. Then she heard him say, "Damn. They're both gone. You can come in now, doctor." And to himself, "I need to improve my aim."

William was panting now and Emily had him sit down. She removed his coat and vest. She pulled down his suspenders and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off. Both shirt and undershirt were saturated with blood.

"Let me pull this over your head," she said as she removed his undershirt. Somehow his state of undress now did not make her heart flutter this time as his blood flowed down and dripped on the floor. The gash in his side was deep and ran for six inches across his ribs. She could see in his eyes how weary he was.

"Let me find something for a temporary bandage until we get back to my supplies at the pub."

In the bedroom she found a clean sheet which she tore into strips. As she wound the strips around him William paled and sagged onto her. When he realized what he had done he jerked upright.

"Thank you, Doctor...Emily. We need to leave now."

Emily draped his jacket over his shoulders and steadied him as they reached the carriage. He was able to pull himself up as she pushed from behind.

Back at the pub they tried to slip in as inconspicuously as they could. In Emily's room she properly treated William's wound, cleaning and stitching it. William wasn't sure how many more of the doctor's stitches he could endure. And in addition, Emily thought that he might have a cracked rib or two.

"I'm suddenly very tired."

"Blood loss will do that to you. I've got some morphine here. Let me give you an injection so you can get some pain free rest."

"No. No. I want my wits about me with those two still on the loose. They are both wounded and may come to you for your help."

"Then at least lie down."

"Alright, for a minute or two."

Emily made sure the door was locked and then she barricaded it with the chair under the knob. But now there was nowhere for her to sit.

"Do you mind if I lie here on the bed, William?"

"No. I don't mind," he said sleepily. "Just be careful. I am holding a gun."

They both smiled.

Fortunately they were able to sleep, both being quite exhausted. William woke first, having no shirt on he was cold. Sitting up was a painful endeavor and he tried to do it quietly. He fetched a clean shirt from his bag and put it on. His other clothes were lying in a pile, most likely too bloody and torn to be cleaned. Finding his vest in the pile he unhooked his watch, checking the time. One thirty a.m. He despaired that he would not be able to catch these two brothers by himself. He had solved the murders but had no one in custody. Oh, well. There wasn't much he could do tonight and he felt like hell. "I'll just lie down again until daylight." Before reclining he managed to get the blanket from under Emily and covered them both up. Sleep came back quickly to him.

As morning rose Emily was first to rise this time. William, fast asleep, looked pale but peaceful. She didn't want to disturb him. She hoped it was safe to open the door as she needed to visit the water closet. Silently she moved the chair and turned the lock. But when she opened the door the sight she beheld made her scream. This brought William upright in a painful jump.

"What?"

Emily just pointed to the floor outside the door. The two brothers lay there in each other's arms, stone cold dead.

"I guess my aim is better than I thought."

"Case closed, I suppose, Detective."

"Yes. I suppose so."

They had had no way to communicate with the Station since the telegraph was smashed and were in no particular hurry to return. William needed to rest and Emily had a lot of bodies to examine. He finally let her give him a shot of morphine as he went about his business of closing out his case. William tried to salvage some of his clothes, but to no avail. Everything had blood on it or was torn including his trousers. But he was able to round up a suit in town that would suffice temporarily.

"Shall we return to Toronto, Emily?"

"Yes, I expect we should, William." They had fallen into using each other's Christian names for a time.

"Perhaps some things that happened here should remain here. What do you think?"

"Oh, yes indeed, Detective. Yes indeed."

"Well then, Doctor, let's have breakfast and then be on our way."

On the journey home they had no difficulty finding topics to talk about. Right before they caught their train William sent a telegram informing the inspector of their return time. Julia and George met them at the station and both Emily and William were delighted. George gave Emily his crooked smile and twirled her around as he kissed her hello.

Julia hugged William until he groaned in pain, but he kissed her deeply in spite of his discomfort. He looked over to Emily and winked as she winked back at him. She didn't think she would ever be uncomfortable in his presence again.


End file.
